Anything
by westwingwolf
Summary: Lex has learned of a kidnapping, and his thoughts lead to him making desperate actions.


AN: Written for the NS August Fanfic Challenge "Kidnapped"

Title: "Anything"

When Lex had received word that his 'girlfriend' had been kidnapped, he was concerned as anyone would be when just hearing about that kind of report on the news: worried for the victim's safety; hoping for a quick, and healthy outcome; but ultimately no real attachment to the problem.

If anything he was more upset about the problems this would cause for his investment. Yes, he knew that most would consider him callous, but he had long since passed the moment where he consider Lana a friend, let alone be romantically involved with her. Now, he just wanted to ensure that nothing got in the way of determining Clark's secret. If she was the key, and sadly he was beginning to discover she wasn't, then he'd try his damnedest to get her to trust him. And that meant getting her out of yet another dangerous occurrence that always seem to orbit around her.

At the very least, he couldn't let it come out that he knew of her brief disappearance and did nothing to resolve the situation.

So he was approaching the deal with the kidnappers as he always would: cool, calm, and calculated. He would not give up anything deemed too valuable. Money was not a problem, but information, his pride or dignity; those he would hold onto steadfast despite any attempt chaos made to damage his control. And these people wanted what they always seem to want: an admittance of Lex and LuthorCorp for so called misdeeds.

Composure was his intention, until the thieves had let it be known that along with Lana, they had taken her roommate. They had tried to make it seem as if it was Lex's worthwhile to hurry his actions. That no woman could forgive her lover if he managed to get her best friend killed.

The scheme worked just not in the way that anyone would believe. None would know it but he was still protective of Chloe. He had gladly taken on the task two years ago, and felt even more responsible to do so since the altercation in caves that had led to her disappearance.

He had done everything necessary to ensure her continued existence. Even kept himself away. He wouldn't lose her now.

So he had one hour to set up a press conference or she would die. Didn't bother to pay attention to the time he had after that to save Lana's life.

For the first time in a while, he didn't want to remain calm. He wanted to kill the bastards.

And he was helpless. Because he knew even if he did apologize for everything he, his father, or LuthorCorp ever did; it wouldn't help Chloe. These people were beyond rationality. They would wait until Lex had destroyed his public image, and then kill both captives with barely a thought of right and wrong. Probably Chloe first, seeing her as unimportant to the mission, a quick shot to the head, and then they would move on to the 'prize.' Torture Lana and then kill her, sending Lex video proof so that he could watch the horror again and again. Make him pay; have him lose everything as they believed they had.

They would never know it was the missing scenes that would drive him crazy. The thought of what had happened just before the footage would begin. How the 'extra one' looked when the end came. If she pleaded or if she knew it was coming and…well 'accept' wasn't the right word. One can never accept death, especially in these situations; just know you are helpless to stop it. Wondered what her last thoughts would be. Even as he worried about her, he selfishly hoped she would spare a thought to him.

With a snap to his brain, he realized how morbid he had been. He could almost feel the slap to the back of his head, and Chloe's voice deeming that for such a genius as he was, he proved too often that he lacked any brain activity. Here he was condemning her to death, and he hadn't given any real thought to what she was probably doing at that moment.

Quite likely, she had a plan for escape if she hadn't already implemented it. So he had hope, and couldn't spare any time. He could find them but he couldn't save them by himself, leaving only one option: Clark.

He didn't bother to explain his actions, past or present. Simply said Chloe and Lana were kidnapped and needed Clark's help. Didn't even care if Clark noticed he placed Chloe's name first…though the boy probably didn't.

At first Clark seemed wary, as if he thought this was another setup. Then Lex lost any remaining control he had left, and pushed Clark against a wall. Later, he would think about how he didn't know where the strength had come from, given that he couldn't do that to a normal person of Clark's size, let alone that above all else, he knew Clark wasn't normal. Maybe it was true that adrenaline could make people do extraordinary things.

Grabbing Clark by the collar, "You can stay here and live gloriously on your high horse, at least until the truth comes out. Or you can come with me and save the day, bring…them home." His voice was steel but the fear had to be evident.

Maybe that was why Clark believed him because they did indeed save the day. Lex didn't even care how Clark managed it, for once just being grateful that he did and leave it at that.

He didn't bother to check on Lana, he'd let Clark spend time with her, she wouldn't notice if he was there anyway.

Helping Chloe and checking her over for injuries, he wanted to say so many declarations to her. Make her see how he'd do anything for her. Call whomever necessary to ensure her safety.

And somehow, she must have known because she held him and whispered, "Thank you."


End file.
